


Satisfy

by dedevian-t (ADotBurrna)



Series: The On-Fire-Garbage Man has some love [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADotBurrna/pseuds/dedevian-t
Summary: You didn't know how it came to that: one minute you were screaming to each other on the empty precinct, the other both of you were dry humping on his chair.-It's literally shameless smut with Gavin. There's literally no actual plot.





	Satisfy

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself, I'm guilty, take me to hell, sir.

Gavin jerked his head back once another wave of pleasure hit him as you rocked your hips against him once more. You didn't know how it came to that: one minute you were screaming to each other on the empty precinct, the other both of you were dry humping on his chair. The fact that it was past midnight and you both were only there because Fowler decided that your bickering were annoying and compromised both of your productivity on the job made everything better. No one would enter to interrupt you, the precinct were completely yours and you felt a shiver run up your spine once you realized that.

Gavin's hands held your hips with a lot of strength, trying to keep you as glued to his croch as he could while you moved. You could feel his bulge making pressure on your already wet core and you couldn't help but to roll your eyes in pleasure. It had been a while since you had sex, so that was the excuse you gave yourself to be horny because of Gavin Reed.

"God, you're so fucking good." he half said, half moaned " _Fuck_ , Y/N, I bet you're already so wet right now."

"Said the guy who's already completely hard while I just rub myself against him." you said, trying your best to let your voice normal

He pushed you away from him, making you whine because of the lack of contact, and he rolled back in his chair just enough to get up and push you against his desk. He bent you over it, making you push some stuff out of it, and started rubbing himself against you again. He took a deep breath as he kept thrusting, and you could feel your pants become uncomfortable for how wet you were.

"Look at you, so horny just by this." he let out a laugh "What were you saying earlier about me being a piece of garbage?"

You pushed yourself up, turning quickly and pulling him into a heated and completely messy kiss, he placed his hands on your ass cheeks, pulling you closer to him while you just pushed his hair without a care if it was hurting him or not.

"I still stand by it," you quickly said as he stopped the kiss to start sucking your neck "but you are a piece of garbage with a dick, and I really need it right now."

He laughed, pressing you against him again before taking a step back. You watched as his hands started to undo his belt and put his pants down, finally setting his cock free. You knew what he was going to ask for you to do, so you made sure to be faster than him once you held it on your hand, starting to move it lightly as you made sure to keep eye contact while you got down to your knees. You could see his eyes shine once you did that, and the sound that left his mouth when you liked the tip of his cock made you smile to yourself. You kept masturbating him, casually licking him from time to time as a sort of punishment. You could be wet and wanting him, but you and Gavin fought too much to just let him get away with everything. He was going to pay for every argument in your hands, almost literally.

You could see him getting annoyed as you didn't speed up the pace of your hand nor started sucking him properly, but you could only smile at that. You noticed him opening his mouth to complain and took this as your chance, sucking the tip of his cock and making him choke on his words.

" _You little_ -" you sucked again, making him moan and hold your hair to try and keep you there, but you managed to stop

"What do you want?"

"You're not gonna make me beg."

"Well, then I guess I can't do anything if you don't say what exactly you want."

You saw him curse under his breath, keeping your hand moving slow on him, and he looked at you clearly annoyed, but too desperate to keep up the fight. "I want- I want you to suck me. Fucking put your mouth around me and let me fuck your face. Please. _Please_."

You smiled before shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal, and just moved forward, taking him in your mouth and quickly bobbing your head. He lost his air for a second with the feeling of your mouth around him, but quickly recovered and held your hair with more strength, starting to thrust on your mouth. You didn't try to fight, only relaxing your throat so he could fuck your mouth freely. You could feel your drool running down your chin and making his cock completely wet.

After a while, he stopped, taking his dick out of your mouth with a loud _pop_ and pulling your hair so you would get on your feet. He lifted you without warning, putting you on top of his desk and moved his hand to touch your clit over your pants, making you body shake.

"I guess it's your turn now to tell me what you want me to do."

You looked at him, noticing the grin on his lips as if he thought he won something. He wanted you to feel shame for begging like you did, he wanted to be on top, but, you just smiled at that, making him look at you confused. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and placed your lips next to his ear.

"I want you to fuck me on top of this desk. I want you to make me scream, I want your cock inside of me making me feel like I won't be able to live unless you are fucking me." you said, feeling his whole body tremble with your words "Can you satisfy me, Reed?"

He grunted, his body tensing completely as he undid the button and zipper on your pants, getting them out of the way together with your panties with your help. His hand moved to touch your clit again, making you arch your back with the circle movements of his fingers on you. But the teasing didn't last, once he opened your legs a bit more and slammed inside of you with one strong thrust. Bot of you screamed in pleasure, and you felt a smile appear on your lips as he started to move in a fast pace. The sound of flesh against flesh and the wet sounds of his cock sliding in and out your wet pussy together with his needy grunts made you moan. He was better than you expected, seeming to adjust his position to hit just the best spots inside of you while he kept going with his incessant thrusts.

"You're so fucking _hot_." he mumbled "You take my cock so well, Y/N..."

You looked into his eyes, seeing how clouded from pleasure they were, and you smiled a bit before talking again. "Did you touch yourself thinking of me, Gavin?"

His body shivered with your words, your smile grew wider.

"I bet you did, didn't you?" you kept going, doing your best to dodge the pleasure so you could talk normally "Alone in your bed, wishing it was me and not your hand?"

" _Yes_." he breathed out, another shiver going through his body

"Did you scream my name when you came, Reed?" you asked, feeling like you wouldn't be able to talk anymore soon, your body starting to shiver too "Did you?"

" _Yes_." he repeated his answer, gritting his teeth "God, yes. I've been waiting for this for _so long_."

You laughed, running one of your hands through his back and scratching it, making him moan again. "Then enjoy this, Reed. Fuck me like you did in your dreams."

Gavin stepped back, getting out of you just to quickly move your body to be bending over his desk like before. He didn't lose time before getting inside of you again, holding your hips while he thrusted in and out of you faster than before. You moaned out loud, noticing that he was hitting the right spot in that position, and you noticed how he started to mumble incoherent things about you, your pussy and how he wished he could take you in every inch of that precinct.

You felt your orgasm build up and didn't have the time to warn Gavin before he put his finger on your clit again, moving as fast as his hips were. "Cum for me, Y/N."

Your body shook violently, your walls clenching his cock inside of you as you felt your body stop working for a few seconds. He kept moving, his thrusts becoming sloppy and out of pace as he got close. Once you felt like your voice would work again, you made sure to speak loud enough for him to hear it.

"Cum for me, Gavin."

You clenched your walls once more and you heard his choked moan as you felt him releasing inside of you while he still thrusted, riding his orgasm till the end. He pulled out once he was finished, and you closed your legs when you felt his cum running down your leg.

You got up, turning to look at him as he fixed his pants. His forehead was wet with sweat, his cheeks were red, his hair a mess, and his eyes were still dark from lust. You hated yourself from shivering at how good he looked like this.

"We better get back to work. I still want to go home tonight." he said, his voice completely tired

You moved to take your pants from the ground and smiled as you threw your panties to him. He grinned at you, seeing you put your pants on without it and you just winked before moving away from him to go to your desk. "No more distractions."

"Yeah, sure."

**Author's Note:**

> :-)


End file.
